


Without Warning

by Puppetlarreh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Bullying, Depression, Eating Disorders, Falling In Love, First Love, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love, M/M, Self-Harm, Swearing, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppetlarreh/pseuds/Puppetlarreh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's in his final year of school, he knows he should be out having fun and partying with his friends, but he can't help but feel he's being forgotten about, like no one wants he around anymore. He feels like no one cares so all his secrets he keeps to himself, and Harry has a lot. That's until he meets Louis, he doesn't know it but Louis will have a huge impact on Harry's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Harry!" A deep voice echoed through the door, causing him to sit up out of the water. He gently pushed his soaked curls back out of his face. As the water ran down his cheekbones, he slowly opened his eyes, hearing his name being screamed again, this time with the impact of a fist hitting the old wooden door.

"Alright, alright!" Harry groaned, slowly climbing out of the bath tub and wrapping his blue cotton towel around his tiny waist.

"I need a piss, Harry!"

Harry groaned in annoyance, finally recognizing the voice that was calling him through the door.

"Alright, Zayn!" Harry snapped and roughly dried his body before changing into a pair of black jeans and a black shirt. He unlocked the door and drained the water as Zayn ran in. Harry gave him a polite nod as he went to leave.

"What the hell are you wearing that out for? Its like 80 degrees outside. Its summer mate!" Zayn questioned, but Harry decided to ignore him and headed to his room at the end of the hall, stumbling over a few beer bottles along the way.

Living in a tiny apartment with his insane best friends was probably the worst mistake he had made in his life. There was parties most nights, which they never cleaned up after. No one hardly got any privacy and people were always stealing things from each others rooms. Harry was just glad his room had a lock on the door. A guy needs his privacy sometimes.

Harry dropped back onto his bed, staring at the ceiling as he listened to the boys bicker about who can and can't be invited to the party they was planning. As usual he would hide away in his room till everyone went home.

He used to be a party person, throwing huge parties and getting absolutely smashed. But then his friends started going to parties without him, slowly started to hang out with him less. So in the end he decided if they didn't want him there he wouldn't turn up at all. It'd been that way for months.

Harry knew he had school but couldn't bring himself to go, he had been skipping days every now and then due to the fact he physically couldn't bring himself through those doors.

With best ill voice he could muster, he slowly pulled out his phone and called in sick once again. He finally sat up and headed downstairs to make himself a cup of tea and some toast. He groaned as he was attacked by one of his house mates.

"Niall, will you please stop jumping on my back?" Harry asked trying to shrug his friend off his back "your not a damn koala" he huffed.

Niall rolled his eyes and climbed off of Harry's back "come on Harry, I'm having a bit of fun. Trying to cheer you up before school" Niall hummed.

"I'm not going to school. I'm studying at home again today" Harry replied rolling his eyes as he boiled the kettle.

"Suit yourself." Niall huffed and walked away off to Zayn. They disappeared out the door and left Harry to himself. Which was a terrible idea for Harry. He buttered his toast and slowly walked upstairs. He sat crossed legged on his bed as he nibbled at his bland toast.

He placed his empty plate on his bedside table and finished sipping his tea. He had put the TV on and was now watching films.

Harry turned his phone off after receiving a call from Niall. He knew Niall was going to brag about how he had been invited to a party or how hed made our with some girl in the back alley.

You could say Niall was one of the 'popular people' as was Zayn. Harry had been until he started to get teased by his friends. He had stuck up for a gay couple in their school and started to get bullied for it. People would call him horrible things and sometimes hit him. His school was full of homophobic bullies and now Harry was a target.

Although people accused Harry of being gay, he always denied it. Even though deep down he knew he was. He wasn't open about it, no one knew apart from his step-dad and he's the reason Harry denied his sexuality and was in the closet.

~~~~

"What if someone catch us?..." Harry breathed as Josh kissed down his neck softly.

"They won't... Stop over thinking" Josh hummed against Harry's neck before he attached his lips to Harry's.

Harry had straddled Joshes lap on the floor and was humming softly as Josh roamed his small body. He moaned a little as Josh sucked on his skin just above his collarbone. Josh gently cupped Harrys crotch and kissed him deeply as Harry moaned into his mouth.

"Such a pretty boy." Josh cooed and carried Harry's body to the bed, laying him back. "I'm gonna take good care of yo-" A large hand crashed into the side of Joshs face causing him to fall to the ground crying in pain.

"Josh!" Harry screamed looking at his unconscious boyfriend. His stare slowly rose as he noticed his father, heaving with anger. He grabbed Harry by his hair and dragged him out of Joshs house and into the black land rover.

"I'm sorry!" Harry screamed in fear as Desmond's hand collided with Harrys face. Harry screamed out in pain.

"You disgusting child!" Desmond yelled, hitting Harry hard again.

"I will not have a faggot for a son!" He yelled.

"Do you understand Harry?" He screamed.

"Harry?!"

~~~~

"Harry!" The voice from earlier bellowed. Harry sprung up from his bed breathing heavily.

"Harry! Open up!" Zayn called out again, his voice filled with worry. Harry got to his feet and opened the door slowly, seeing Zayns panicked expression.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry looked at Zayn, tears filling his eyes. Zayn frowned when he noticed. Harry had always been good at hiding his emotions, sometimes he was caught off guard and it never ended well for him.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Zayn asked concerned. No one really knew about Harrys past life, his friends didn't know what he'd been through and still goes through.

"I'm fine, I was watching a sad film" Harry lied flatly as he wiped his eyes.

"What do you want?" He continued, staring at Zayn blankly.

"I was wondering if I could borrow your physics notes. I got an exam tomorrow and just want to make sure I got everything" Zayn mumbled looking past Harry, frowning at how dark and dirty Harrys room was. Harry rolled his eyes and nodded. He turned on his heel and walked back into his room, digging through his school bag. Zayn took a small step into the dismal room as his face twisted in disgust.

"What is that smell?" Zayn muttered looking around.

"It smells like metal..." He continued and grunted when Harry shoved his book into his chest. Zayn took the hint and walked out with a quick 'thanks.'

Harry frowned and slowly closed the door behind Zayn, he inhaled deeply curling his nose at the smell. Zayn was right, there was a pungent smell of metal, though Harry knew where the smell was coming from. He walked over to the bin, tugging the black bag full of old bandages and blunt blades. He knotted the top and headed downstairs to shove them in the bin out the front of the house.

Harry raised the lid and shoved the black sack into the bin. He found himself staring into the distance, his thoughts trailing off as he zoned out. He came back to reality seeing Niall pull up on the drive. He sighed and started to head back in.

Harry walked to the kitchen and looked around in shock, seeing the amount of alcohol his house mates had brought. Niall bounced in with a girl by his hip.

"Harry! Man, you've got to come to the party tonight!" He grinned. Harry rolled his eyes and moved past Niall and the blue haired slut.

"I'll think about it." He muttered and walked back to his room quickly. He closed his door and tidied up the rest of his room, opening a window to let the smell of metal out. He sighed as he went to change all his bed covers.

Harry's room was the biggest of all of the rooms in the house. He had his double bed, against the opposite wall to the door. His desk one side and his chest of draws on the other. His window was between his bed and draws. It was low and wide enough for Harry to sit in. Most nights that's where you'd find him, tucked up in his window seat, looking up at the stars.

That's where he found himself that night, listening to the loud music blast through the house. He could hear everyone having fun, he could hear their laughs and cheers, maybe the occasional squeaky bed in the next room. Maybe Niall was right, maybe he should go down and have a few drinks. What harm could it do? No one would notice him, no one would care if he was down there or not. He nodded to himself as he dragged himself up to get changed into something more decent.

Harry tied his hair into a cute little bun and pulled his shirt down as he pulled open his door. He took a deep breath and headed out, locking his door before he headed downstairs.

Once Harry was at the bottom of the stairs he was instantly struct by the smell of sweat, alcohol and for some reason gasoline. He rolled his eyes and made his way over to the kitchen, grabbing a beer bottle for himself. He put the top of the beer to the back of his teeth and bit off the metal cup. He smiled as he took a long swig of the bitter sweet alcohol, it'd been a while since he drunk anything like beer. He had a glass of wine here and there, but that was only when he was hiding away during some of the parties.

Trying to get to the living room was a struggle, there was too many people dancing or standing around to get from one place to another easily. Harry had spilt most of his beer down himself and other people trying to manoeuvre himself through the tight space. He dropped onto the sofa when he finally reached the living room, which he noticed was trashed already.

After a few drinks Harry decided he was intoxicated enough to start dancing. Being a bad dancer sober just meant Harry was even worse when he was drunk, yet people seemed to love it and joined in with him, cheering him on as he got onto the table and danced for everyone to see. He grinned as a few other's joined in with him, dancing terribly along with him. He stumbled back, tripping over his heavy feet and falling off the edge of the round table, into someones arms. 

"Woah there party animal" The smooth voice chuckled and stood Harry on his feet. 

"I think you've partied hard enough" He hummed and looked at Harry. 

Harry looked the lad up and down and blushed. The boy was adorable, stood in his black tank top and extremely tight jeans. Harry couldn't help but noticed how curvy the boy was, he had all the right curves in the right places. Harry loved it. He stared at stranger in front of him, in awe of the beautiful features he on him. The ocean blue eyes, which looked like he had a whole galaxy lost in them. His lips looked so soft, so pink, so kissable. Harry shook his head quickly and took a step back.

"You okay?..." He asked concerned as he noticed Harry turn pale. He reached over and held Harry's arm reassuringly. Harry looked at him blankly, he opened his mouth to say something but did something else. He hunched over suddenly and threw up all over the stranger. Harry looked up at him, expecting to see the boy staring at him angrily. Yet he was met with a sympathetic look. The stranger held Harry up and helped him to a crowded hallway.

"Let's find you a room to rest in okay?" He smiled as he helped Harry up the stairs.

"Whats your name, Mr party pants" He hummed happily.

"Harry..." Harry hiccuped and put most of his weight on the boy that was helping him up the stairs. 

"Well I'm Louis." He replied and bit his lip as he reached the first door. Harry dug into his pocket before pulling out a key. Louis glanced down as he watched Harry struggle to insert the key.

"Let me do that" Louis chuckled happily as he took the key from Harry and unlocked the door. 

Harry stumbled into the room and fell onto his bed. Louis couldn't help but laugh, he watched the drunken man struggle to get his boots off. Louis got on his knees and slowly pulled his shoes off for him with a smile. 

"How about we get you into bed" Louis hummed as he helped Harry move back into the bed. He pulled the quilt back and laid Harry down in it before covering him and tucking him in. Harry whined when Louis got up to leave.

"S-Stay..." Harry choked out and sat up a little. He looked over at his chest of draws and pointed to it with his shaky hands. 

"Have one of my shirts" He hiccuped and laid back down as the room started spinning. Louis smiled and went through the draws till he found a plain shirt. He pulled off his shirt and put on Harry's clean shirt. 

"S-Sorry I threw up on you..." Harry slurred and rubbed his face in embarrassment. 

"It's okay, these things happen." Louis shrugged and looked down as he sat on the side of Harry's bed. He smiled as he made sure Harry was comfortable. He sat there most of the night just talking to Harry as he watched him struggled to sleep. 

When Harry finally fell asleep Louis slowly rose from the bed and made sure Harry was tucked in and comfortable. He smiled to himself and left slowly, closing the door behind him before finding his friends and leaving the party. Louis took a one last look around the house and smiled softly as he closed the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry rolled out of bed then next morning, his head throbbing as he sat himself up. He looked around the room, rubbing his head roughly. He groaned hearing Niall and Zayn cleaning up with music blasting downstairs. He pulled himself to his feet and stumbled over to the door, ready to go ape shit at the boys for having the music so loud. Yet he found himself tripping over some shirt. He cursed under his breath as he hit his arm on the desk. He grabbed the shirt angrily.

"Fucking piece of shit!" Harry snapped, his face curling in disgust as he was suddenly hit by the smell of vomit. He stared at the black tank top for a moment before a few memories came back to him. He closed his eyes and groaned in embarrassment as he stumbled downstairs with the top.

Niall was jumping around as he picked up beer bottles and red cups off the floor. Zayn found himself scrubbing paint off the walls. Harry rolled his eyes as he wondered over to the washing machine and shoved the shirt in there before turning it on and joining the boys in the living room.

"Someone had a good time last night" Zayn chuckled as he noticed Harry in the room.

"How bad was I?..." Harry groaned rubbing his head as he dropped onto the sofa.

"Well you were dancing on the table... Doing shots, grinding against strangers" Niall laughed as he tied the black bin up.

Harry put his had to his head, sighing in embarrassment. He slowly started to recall dancing on the table, then falling into someone's arms.

"Who was I with last night?..." Harry questioned and looked at the boys, who shrugged and continued cleaning up. He remembered falling into someone's arms, who he gathered the shirt belong to. But he couldn't put a name to the boy. He sighed and tried to remember. The stranger had been so kind to him and he can't ever remember who he was. He thought for a moment before getting up and walking to the kitchen. His mission was to find the mystery boy, so they could trade back shirts and so Harry could apologise for his behaviour.

Harry got up and helped the boys clean up, the place reeked of alcohol and weed. He rolled his eyes as he sprayed everything down with antibacterial spray. He went back to the washing machine and pulled out the strangers top. He went out to the back and shoved it into the dryer. He slowly stumbled to his room and sat on his bed trying to remember the boy.

Harry got to his feet and scanned the room, looking for anything the boy might have left, like a note or another item of clothing. He stumbled around a for a few minutes, until he finally found a little bit of paper with pretty little handwriting on it. Harry smiled to himself as he read the note.

'Morning Harry, hope your hangover isn't too bad! Anyway, thanks for letting me borrow one of your shirts, could you possibly wash mine? Maybe we when you're friends have another party we could swap back? Highlight of my night was watching you trying to take off your boots (: See you around Party Animal x- l.t'

L.T, Harry searched his mind for anyone he knew with the initials L.T. His mind went blank. He knew no one and the note didn't help him remember at all. He groaned as he put the note down on his desk.

He paced back and forth in his room, this boy was really messing with his head and he really couldn't stop thinking about him. What was stressing him out was he couldn't remember who the boy was. He needed to find out, he wasn't going to rest till he found this boy. The boy who played with his feeling, the one Harry only knew the face of. He laid down on the bed slowly, he had to find this boy before he lost his mind over him. He sighed running his fingers through his hair. 

After a while of resting on the bed, thinking of the boys beautiful complexion before getting up. He staggered down the old stairs and into the back room, he pulled the shirt out for the dryer and folded it as he joined the boys in the living room once again. 

"If anyone comes to pick up this shirt call me?" Harry informed as he picked up his coat, laying the top on the clean coffee table. 

"I've got to go to mums quickly." He added as he shoved on some boots and hurried out the door. He jumped into the car and started up the engine, frowning at the radio station choice of song. 'Drunk' by Ed Sheeran, for some reason it affected Harry in a way. He shook his head and put on his cd before pulling off the drive and driving to his mothers house. 

Once he was there he let himself in and frowned at the state of the house, 

"Mum? Are you up?" Harry called out as he started to tidy the house a bit. Anne hadnt been very well for months now, it was the reason Harry moved in with the boys. He couldnt sit and watch his own mother deteriorate in front of him. Anne was okay with Harry's choice, he had always promised he'd come over everyday. He sighed as heard Anne try to get up, upstairs. He put down the items he had been holding and rushed up to her side. 

"What have I told you about trying to get up in the mornings with out me or Robin." Harry scolded as he picked his mother up and carried her downstairs. Robin had been apart of the family for a few years now, he worked hard during the day to help pay for Anne's treatment. So while Robin worked, Harry came over and helped his mother out. 

"This place is a state, mum. Why hasn't Rob been cleaning?" Harry questioned as he sat her down on the sofa. He looked around shocked, the place looked like it had been burgled. He looked down at his shy mother, who was trying to avoid eye contact.

"Mum? Where's Rob?" He asked again, kneeling in front of Anne. 

"I don't know..." Anne finally admitted and played with Harry's hands. She looked rather distraught at the matter and it broke Harry's heart. He engulfed his mother in a loving hug.

"When did you last see him. I thought he had the week off... That why I haven't come to see you." Harry informed and brushed his mothers hair out of her face. 

"About three days ago." She breathed and buried her faded face into her sons shoulder.

"Mum." Harry found himself sighing.

"Why didn't you tell me? Do you know when he's coming back" He continued and looked down, hoping for a positive answer.

"Never... He went to see you're father, came back hours later and told me he was leaving and wasn't coming back." she whispered solemnly. Harry shook his head, he frowned as he felt his mother cry into his shoulder. It really broke his heart to see her in this state, his mother deserved everything good in the world but it never worked out that way. She was a true angel, she tried her best to keep Harry and Harry was very grateful. Yet sometimes he felt like she didn't fight hard enough, like she wanted Gemma more than him, that's why he got stuck with his father.

"Have you spoken to Gem?" He asked as he pulled away. His frown grew deep when she shook her head. 

"Right, I'll call Gem. You can stay at my place, at least until Gem can get you a room ready at hers." He instructed and started packing his mothers bags. Ignoring her pleas not to. Once her bags were packed Harry lifted her up and carried her to the car. He buckled her in and pulled his phone out to call Gemma. He continued to pack a few things while he spoke to Gemma. 

After getting everything in the boot, Harry climbed into the car and started the ignition. He pulled off the drive and started to drive back to his house. Gemma was going to meet them there. He made small talk to his mother as they drove. He pulled up on the drive and got the boys to help him with his mothers bags. He helped her out of the car, helping her into the house and onto the sofa. He made sure she was comfortable before going to the kitchen to cook everyone some lunch.

"That guy came round for the top." Zayn casually mentioned as he accompanied Harry with lunch. 

"What? Why didn't you call?!" Harry snapped and swung his head round to look at the tanned boy.

"I did, you're line was busy." Zayn huffed and got out five glasses, looking at Harry blankly.

"Do you know his name?" Harry asked with a small sigh. He frowned when Zayn shook his head. He didn't understand how this boy was unknown by all of his friends, or how he couldn't stop thinking of this beautiful no named boy from last nights event.


End file.
